Practice Makes Perfect
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: In the beginning, when the Hitachiin twins first started their brotherly love act for the Host Club's guests, it would be subtle. As the club progressed, Hikaru decided to take it to the next step.


**Okay, so I was on Netflix looking for a random anime to watch with my friend and we came across Ouran High School Host Club! I fell in LOVE! Hope that this lives up to all the other, older fans of the show's writing...**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

Playing games with these girls' minds...it came so naturally to Kaoru and Hikaru. The brothers had been inseparable their entire lives, so a little derogatory touching between the two identical twins wasn't really a big deal at first.

In the beginning, when the Hitachiin twins first started their _brotherly love _act for the Host Club's guests, it would be subtle. Staring at one another from across the table with that deep look in their hazel eyes, running their fingertips along the other's hand, things like that. But as the club progressed and the guests flooded in in prominent numbers, the brothers decided to up the ante.

"Hikaru, don't say those things in front of our guests," Kaoru blushed, his face turning away from the bright eyed girls' wondering pupils. Hikaru smirked softly, sliding across the velvet laced seat and wrapping his arm around his brother, pulling him into the frame of his body so that his back was pressed against his chest. Hikaru's hand slowly slid down his brother's stomach, fingertips resting at his belt.

"But Kaoru," Hikaru leaned his face down so his lips ghosted across his twin's ear, Kaoru's bright red hair pressing up against Hikaru's cheek as he breathed sharply. "You love it when I climb in bed with you at night."

The girls swooned and squealed, their cheeks burning hot with excited blush. But the next thing the controlling twin did sent them over the edge. Hikaru's tongue poked out, sliding up his brother's ear.

Kaoru went rigid, his limp body suddenly stiff and completely focused on the chilly wet spot his brother had trailed up the edge of his ear. They had never gone _that far _in their act as Host Club members, and it was a little surprising to Kaoru...to say the least. Hikaru seemed to be completely fine with this, acting naturally as he smiled and leaned back, admiring the appreciation and praise he was getting from their over-joyed guests.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after avoiding his brother for the remainder of the day, Kaoru padded across his room to the Jack and Jill bathroom that connected his and Hikaru's bedrooms, opening the door so he could brush his teeth.<p>

"Oh, hey Kaoru."

Kaoru had that rigid feeling again, seeing his orange-haired brother doing the exact thing he came into the bathroom for. Hikaru's hand was placed languidly on his hip as he pushed his toothbrush back and fourth behind his puckered lips, staring at his brother with passive gaze. Shutting the door behind him, Kaoru gulped down the growing lump in his throat, reaching quickly for his own toothbrush.

The room was relatively silent for a minute, the only sounds to be heard being the swishes of the twin's tooth brushing. Finally, when Hikaru leaned over the sink and spat out the foamy blue toothpaste from his mouth, he spoke.

"What's your deal Kaoru? You've been avoiding me ever since tea this afternoon." Hikaru dropped his pink toothbrush back into their holder, pushing his palm against the polished surface of the bathroom's expensive counter top. Kaoru blinked for a moment, feeling his spine go stiff as he heard his brother finally speak to him. He replied with silence.

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, pushing back from his hold on the counter and shoving his hands into pockets of his tight sweat pants. "C'mon, don't tell me you're bothered by what I did to impress our guests."

Spitting out his own frothy toothpaste into the sink, Kaoru wiped his mouth harshly, glancing back up at his brother awkwardly as he turned the water fossett on. "No! Why would I be?" He spoke, more shakily than he would have liked. Hikaru perked up as he heard the slight wobble in his brother's voice, mischeviously smirking as he automatically snapped into _teasing brother_ mode.

As Kaoru tried his best to avoid looking at his brother by cupping water into his mouth to rinse, he suddenly felt weight pushing into his body from behind, hands coming forward slithering down his arms. "What's the matter brother? Didn't like the theatrics I put into today's show?"

Hikaru was pushing his hips forward into his brother's backside, one hand coming up to cup Kaoru's jaw line. The blood began to rush to Kaoru's face, his cheeks flushing rosy at the sensation of his twin's crotch pressing into his ass. "Hikaru, what the hell are you doing?"

Just as he did earlier at tea, Hikaru pulled Kaoru into his body, causing him to stand straight up and be pinned between his brother and the sink. With a hot breath, Hikaru leaned forward and licked across Kaoru's ear once more, staring at his brother's embarrassed face in the mirror. He loved the sight; it was like seeing himself being taken advantage of, and it was hot.

Kaoru couldn't help but to let a small whimper pass his lips, feeling Hikaru's hand turn his head, their mouths connecting and tongues sliding together.

As the two pulled apart, Hikaru stared down at his quivering brother, his eyes shadowed by bright orange hair.

"Who says we can't practice at home?"


End file.
